Han (Earth-2213)
Han was a shinobi from Iwagakure and the Avatar of Kokuo, the Five-Tails. Biography Early life Han was a powerful shinobi who mastered Earthbending, so much he was recognized for his prowess with the Boil Technique. Duo to his nature as an Avatar, Han was seen as less than human by Iwagakure, prompting his fellow countrymen to isolate themselves from him as they considered Han dangerous. He then came to resent humanity and chose to live alone in the mountains. Capture and death In 4 AG, Han fought and was defeated by Akatsuki member Konan, and later was killed after the Five-Tails and his soul were extracted from him and trapped in the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, becoming the first Avatar to be captured by the Akatsuki. Zombification During the Great Shinobi War, Han was reincarnated by the Fire Lord Ozai to fight against the United Republic of Nations to fight alongside the other deceased Avatars; Ozai had transformed the Avatars in his own Six Paths of Pain, and so each of them had a Rinnegan in place of their eyes, as well as a black receiver embedded into their bodies. Han then traveled with Ozai in search of Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B, and once they found them, Ozai sent the seven Avatars to battle the duo. Fuu's technique, Han dealt a blow to them in conjunction with Yugito Nii. After his attack failed, Han and the other Avatars started to transform into their tailed beasts by materializing their tails. When Naruto tried destroying the chi receiver in Roshi's chest, Han took notice of him and attacked his fellow Avatar with a steam-enhanced kick, which sent Naruto hurtling backwards. Incapacitated duo to Gyuki's devastating attack following B's transformation, Han found himself restrained by B's sealing technique, but before the completion of the seal, he escaped from Gyuki's grip by adopting his Version 2, assuming full control of Kokuo to gore the Eight-Tails. They unleashed a conjoint Tailed Beast Ball together, and then resorted to directly assault the attacks deflected by Naruto in his Avatar State, only for them to be repelled and then attacked by Gyuki. Seeing they were trapped, the beasts unleashed another Tailed Beast Ball that pulverized the surrounding environment. After attempting to remove the chi receivers in the upcoming blast, Naruto found himself trapped in the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he met all the Avatars and their respective, including Han. They told Naruto how they only had happily gathered following the disappearance of Son Goku and Roshi, thanks to Naruto. During this reunion, Han and Kokuo introduced themselves to Naruto. After the tailed beasts were trapped into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path once again, Han and the other Avatars were enveloped in a light as their bodies started to deconstruct, their souls returning to the afterlife. Personality Han was very quiet, stoic, and taciturn, and has a habit of hiding his right hand inside his kimono. Despite this, Han was naturally amicable and friendly, as evidenced by when he met Naruto Uzumaki. Category:Earth-2213 Category:Characters of Earth-2213 Category:Males of Earth-2213 Category:Shinobi of Earth-2213 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2213 Category:Iwagakure residents (Earth-2213) Category:Land of Earth residents (Earth-2213) Category:Avatars of Earth-2213 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Armor Users Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Weapons Experts Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Missing-nin (Earth-2213)